


Dominant Daddy

by hstylesbabygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Harry, Daddy Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstylesbabygirl/pseuds/hstylesbabygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles. 33. The most eligible bachelor in all of England. He has everything he could ever want. Money. Power. Respect. Yet, he is still missing one thing. There is one thing that he truly needs.....Love. The only thing is he likes being called "Daddy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Scar are you okay?", my mother softly whispered in my ear.

 

I only nodded to reassure her that I was just fine. That was definitely the understatement of the year though. My dad's job decided on hosting a father daughter ball and well here I am. I hated being around this many people and having to be social.

 

My mother was just fine though. She enjoyed going to grand parties and drinking red wine and champagne along with other wives who belonged for rich husbands. The night had just started and was nowhere close to being over. The company my father worked for was no doubt one of the biggest enterprises. The amount of people at this even tonight was unbelievable. I guess some daughters actually had good relationships with their father's.

 

The walls of the hall were painted a beautiful beige color and the edges trimmed with black paint. Large round tables were placed everywhere and could each hold up to 20 people. Long crystallized vases stood in the middle of each table filled with blood red and pure white flowers. The dance floor stood in the center of the entire room and that is where I would have to partake in an unpleasant dance with my father. If only the very large crystal chandelier would happen to fall on me at the particular moment. 

 

A soft sigh left my red colored lips as I continued to play with the sleeves of my dress. I only agreed upon coming to this event as long as I got to choose my dress. Of course I didn't go for the more beautiful colored dresses like red, blue, or even pink. I decided to be a bit more bold and stuck to wearing a simple black dress. The dress fell to my thighs when I put it on and right away I knew that this was the one. I loved how much older I looked in the dress. It hugged my body right and the black lace long sleeves made me love it even more.

 

My father didn't approve of it but I didn't really give a damn. Besides this is what we agreed upon. My mother bought me a pair of black heels that I absolutely loved. She's pretty happy about my fashion choices and says that I am becoming a woman. She had curled my hair and it fell in large curls on my shoulder and down to my lower back. My long black hair was something that I was definitely proud of. It looked amazing with my tan skin and dark brown eyes. 

 

I could tell that the father daughter dance wouldn't be happening anytime soon and really just needed to get out of here. "Mom I'm gonna go get some air", I said even though she was in the middle of a conversation. She just nodded along as if she was listening to me and continued gossiping. I maneuvered my way through groups of people throwing small smiles at some of my father's coworkers that I recognized. 

 

Standing in the hallway I realized now one was out here. Peering over my right shoulder I looked back into the room to see everyone smiling and laughing. Enjoying their time with each other. I could go out to the garden. It does look beautiful, but for some reason my mind steered me towards the elevator instead. 

 

Giggling I ran over to the elevator giggling hoping that no one would catch me. I wonder what the offices look like upstairs? Oh yea did I mention that the elevator doors were gold? The little ding alerted me that the doors had opened. Walking in I looked at all the numbers. I would love a nice view right now. Maybe the highest floor really. 

 

Floor 35. Perfect. 

 

Pressing the button I watched as the door closed, mirrors surrounding me on all of the walls. Wow I really looked good tonight, and no I'm not being conceited it's called being confident. The elevator doors opened and I was greeted with a long hallway. The carpet on the floor was a deep burgundy color and the wall were a soft cream color. The color scheme was definitely interesting. Of course not as interesting as the large mahogany double doors that had _**STYLES**_  printed on it in large bold letters. Taking a deep breath I grasped onto the gold bars and pushed both doors open, stepping in. 

 

As shriek escaped my mouth as I took in the sight before me. I wanted to pass out from the situation I was now caught in. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. There was a woman laying on a desk with her legs spread open. The woman turned my way once she heard the noise and if that wasn't enough to make new want to die, a man stood up from between her legs. 

 

I couldn't move at all. I felt as if not feet were frozen to the floor as I just started straight ahead at the couple. The woman climbed off of the desk as the man said something to her. I couldn't hear anything at all and I'm pretty sure it's because of the state I was in. I watched as a blush formed on her cheeks before she hurried out the door not even glancing in my direction. The doors closed with a loud slam and I jumped scared out of my mind. 

 

A shiver ran down my spine as I watched the man walk around the desk before leaning back against the front. My heart started beating faster if that was even possible once I saw his face. His eyes were a beautiful green color. He had long chocolate brown hair that fell into curls on his shoulders. His jawlines was so sharp but it made him look even more handsome. His lips. They were no doubt one of his best features. They were red and plump probably from his activities before I had interrupted him. 

 

I watched as he ran his tongue over his lips before biting the corner of his bottom lip. My eyes ran over his body studying the expensive black suit he was dressed in. I looked up at him and immediately became interested in my shoes. He stood their observing me with this intense look on his face. 

 

"What's your name?"

 

The question caught me off guard, but his voice even more. It was very deep and raspy, sending chills down my spine. 

 

"S-Scarlet", I stuttered out, my voice shaking. "Look at me when you speak", he demanded his voice coming out strong. My head immediately snapped up and my brown eyes locked onto his green ones. "That's better, darling", a small smirk danced on his lips as I listened go his commands. "Now are you sure that's your name?" I nodded before speaking. 

 

"Yes Sir, my name is Scarlet, but everyone calls me Scar", I said trying to sound confident as best as I could in this moment. "Well Scarlet, as you saw you interrupted me from my snack", he said slowly, walking closer to me. I swallowed as I remember what exactly he was speaking about.

 

His head between that woman's legs before I had walked in. He continued speaking as I stared into his hypnotizing emerald eyes. "You probably already know that I'm Harry Styles, but", he paused his eyes flickering down to my lips. I stood their feeling as if my heart was gonna run out of my chest. Our nose were almost brushing against each other and his body towered over mine as he looked at me. 

 

 "I'm your _**Daddy**_ , baby". 


	2. Chapter 2

"Scar where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." My father exclaimed tugging me onto the dance floor. It looked at everyone around me and realized that the father daughter dance was about to take place. I placed my right hand on his shoulder and the left in his hand.

 _I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_  
_And each road leads you where you wanna go,_  
_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose._

My father started to move me following his lead as we started to dance to My Wish by Rascal Flatts. I looked at me father studying his face. It was obvious that he was waiting for me to answer his question. His mouth was formed into a straight line and his eyebrows were raised waiting for me to answer him. "I just stepped out into the garden to get some fresh air", I said softly as he spun me around before pulling me back in. The lyrics of the song blaring throughout the hall.

 _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Yeah, this, is my wish._

My father became less tense. It was obvious that he had been searching for me whole every other father had their daughters on their arm already. My eyes noticed the woman from earlier with a little boy maybe around 7 standing among the crowd that had gathered to watch the dance. The thing that strikes me the  most was that she wasn't even paying attention to who I assume was her husband and little girl, dancing and looking over at her.

I noticed that her eyes were trained behind me in something else. My curiosity got the best of me and I did a quick turn switching positions with my dad. There stood the green-eyed devil with a shit-eating grin plastered across his face, most likely basking in the idea that he was having an affair with a married woman who also happened to be one of his employees wife.

I rolled my eyes at the thought but stopped as soon as I saw his green eyes narrowed on me. His hand clenched tightly, creases in his forehead.

"Are you okay Scar?"

The voice of my father pulled me away from the intense gaze. "Yea just find", I nodded my eyes peering over his shoulder to be met with cold green ones. The memories from earlier invading my head once again.

_"You probably already know that I'm Harry Styles, but", he paused his eyes flickering down to my lips. I stood their feeling as if my heart was gonna run out of my chest. Our nose were almost brushing against each other and his body towered over mine as he looked at me._

_"I'm your_ **_Daddy_ ** _, baby"._

_A gasp escaped from my mouth as I stumbled away from his touch. "W-what?" I questioned unsure if what I just heard was right. A deep chuckle erupted from his chest as he walked closer to me. My body now in the hallway, him moving closer to me with every step that I took back._

_"I'm your_ _ **Daddy**_ _and you're my_ _ **Babygirl**_ _."  His large hand slowly reached out and caressed my cheek. My back pressed against the elevator doors. He was dangerously close to me and this didn't feel right at all._ His chest _was pressed against mine, I could feel the heat radiating off from his body. His lips inching closer and closer to mine._

_My hands were flat against the wall by my side, and that's when I felt it. The elevator button. I pressed it right before his lips could smash into mine, sending both of us flying into the elevator. I gained my balance while he stumbled in caught off guard. A smirk was evident on his lips as he realized what had happened._

_"Well aren't you a naughty girl?"_

_I took a sharp intake of breath surprised by his words. "You wanted to be trapped in an elevator with Daddy, that's it right?", he said moving over to the buttons and causing the elevator to stop moving. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. It was hard for me to breathe._ _"N-No", I stuttered out, moving into the corner of the elevator._

 _"Awww why are being shy babygirl. It's just you and Daddy here", he said softly walking_ _clos_ _er. "I'm not your babygirl!" I was surprised at the newly found confidence. I couldn't believe I actually yelled at him._ It _was easy to see that I had surprised him as well. his eyebrows were raised and a little frown made his way onto his face._

_"Now now baby don't yell at Daddy or else that won't end well for your cute little but. Maybe you need a spanking"._

_He walked even closer to me, both of his hands on either side of the elevator wall trapping me with his body._ _A whimper fell pass my lips as he brushed his nose along the side of my neck up to my cheek. I could feel my skin heating up from his soft touch._

_He pulled back a little looking at me. "I'll let that one outburst slide baby, for now." Why is he doing this? He's so much older than me. Is it because I walked in on him? What would he do to me? I could feel the fear slowly sinking in, realizing the situation I was stuck in._

_I watched as he frowned and slowly raised his hand up. I flinched expecting him to hit me, but instead I felt a soft touch against me cheek. He was caressing my cheek the frown still on his face._

_"I won't hurt you baby. Daddy would never hurt you", he said looking into my eyes. I had no doubt in my mind that I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights, to him. The fear present in my eyes. I just nodded mesmerized by his touch on my cheek, the softness in his voice, but most of all the truth behind his voice._

_He leaned in closer to me and I immediately knew what was going to happen. I moved my head to the side, his_ _lips_ _coming_ in contact with nothing but air. _"Come in baby just one little kiss", he said moving in again. I grimaced in disgust remembering where her lips had been. Shaking my head I pushed pass him to the buttons._

_"Y-your lips", I managed to stutter out. He realized the problem and released a loud throaty chuckle. I watched as his tongue slid along his lips giving them a few long licks._

_"There now you won't be able to taste her", he grinned walking over to me._

_My hands quickly pressed a button and I ran out of the small space as soon as those doors open. I ran into the large hall glancing around at all the people already on the dance floor. With a glance over my shoulder I saw Harry making his way out of the elevator a noticeable glare on his face, his hand running through his hair._

_"Scar where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."_

I looked around at everyone around me, a little smile making its way onto my face as my dad spun me around, the last few lines of the song ringing through my ear.

 _I hope you know somebody loves you, my wish, for you._  
_May all your dreams stay big, my wish, for you._

The song ended and everyone erupted into a round of applause. Girls my age, some younger and even a few older hugging their father while I stood their kind of awkwardly with mine. I watched as a sigh fell from his lips. "You're still my daughter no matter how much we fight and I do love you", my dad whispered pulling me into a huge.

"I love you too dad", I said softly falling into his embrace, my eyes locked onto the green ones staring at me from across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"So honey, what did you think about the ball last night?" My mother asked me while applying her lipstick. My father and her were planning on having a date night which confused me since yesterday was considered a night out for them, in a way. "I thought it was um interesting", I replied. She nodded along not saying anything. 

 

"I'm going to change right now", I said about to walk out the bedroom door. "Okay well I'm leaving now. Your father's probably mad since I told him I'd be in the car 10 minutes ago. We'll be back probably around 1 am. Don't stay up too late", she said walking down the stairs. 

 

A few seconds later I heard the front door slam. I ran into my room and watched as the car pulled out of the drive way and speed down the street. Looking through my drawers I pulled on some black spandex shorts and a white tank top throwing my bra into the laundry basket. Fixing my hair into a ponytail I start to head down the stairs, but stop as soon as I hear the doorbell ring. 

 

What in the world? I'm not expecting anyone right now. Slowly open the door I stumble backwards as it's pushed open. "What the hell? Uncle Louis what are you doing here?" I asked as he walked in through the front door pulling me into a hug. He let out a chuckle before pulling away. "Thought I'd stop by and visit my favorite niece", he said with a wide smile. 

 

"I'm your only niece", I laughed walking to close the door. "No wait don't close the door", Uncle Louis said stopping me.

 

"I invited one of my friends to come with me". 

 

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Uncle Louis never brought any friends over before. Turning around I watched as a tall figure walked though the doorway clothed in black skinny jeans and plain white T-shirt. My eyes widened as I took in the person. "Scar I'd like you to meet my best friend Harry, Harry this is my niece Scarlet". 

 

I smiled as Uncle Louis watched the two of us. Harry extending his hand out for me to shake. A little smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth, his green eyes glowing with happiness. "Nice to meet you", he softly spoke. I nodded not trusting myself to say anything to him. I was still in shock that he was here at my house. 

 

His eyes skimmed over my body, darkening as he noticed my outfit choice. "So where are your parents?" Uncle Louis asked walking back into the room. I hadn't even notice that he had left. I cleared my throat looking over towards him. "They went on a date and won't be back until around 1". 

 

Uncle Louis nodded and looked at what I was wearing. "Why don't you go um change into something else and we can watch a movie?" Uncle Louis continued motioning towards the stairs. I nodded understanding that I wasn't exactly wearing appropriate clothes while we had guests over. My gaze shifted as I felt Harry staring at me. 

 

Quickly I ran up the stairs running into my room pushing the door. A deep breath left my mouth as I leaned against it. How am I going to survive this night? Why is Uncle Louis friends with him? Why did Uncle Louis even bring him? 

 

Well there's nothing I can really do. A sigh passed my lips as I bent over pulling down my shorts. A creak sounds and I quickly turn around almost falling as I see Harry, right there in my room. He's leaning against the door, his arms crossed across his chest and a huge smirk on his face. 

 

"Quite a view there babygirl", he huskily whispered. I felt a blush rise for my cheeks as I remembered I was wearing pink lace panties. I moved behind my bed and watched as his hand slipped towards the lock on my door, flicking it close. He took three long strides until he was standing right in front of me. "wh-why are y-you in here?", I asked softly looking at him. 

 

"Daddy wanted to see his little girl. Daddy missed her. Daddy wanted to have some fun with her", he huskily whispered, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. I gasped as his hands wrapped around my waist pulling me into his muscled chest. 

 

So say he confused me was an understatement. He's my uncle's best friend. He's the most wealthy bachelor in England, yet he's all over me. He calls me his babygirl, apparently has a huge daddy kink, and is now referring to himself in the third person. 

 

His hand slowly moved lower from my waist, the rough but warm skin of his hand making contact with my ass. I gasped as the sharp piercing sound echoed throughout my room. A wide grin spreading across his face. "That's the reaction Daddy wants baby", he cooed. "You're such a good girl", he whispered, massaging my cheek between his large hand. 

 

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like the way he treated me. I loved all the attention, being called a good girl and being praised. I nodded slowly, words slipping out of my mouth before I could process what they were. 

 

"Yes your good girl Daddy". 

 

I felt as if I was in a trance and all I wanted was to listen to his orders. Follow his every wish and command. I wanted to please him, make him happy so that he would praise me in return. If possible his grin widened at my words. Finally realizing that I wouldn't reject him. I was under his control now, and he could do what ever he wanted. 

 

My eyes fluttered shut as his hand moved lower to cup my sex, the other resting firmly on my hip. I felt a firm squeeze and released a small moan pass my pink lips. "Open your eyes baby", he whispered lowly, his green eyes locked onto mine. His fingertip slowly circled over my panties no doubt feeling the wetness that had soaked through. 

 

A loud whimper broke pass my mouth as he pushed my panties to the side, his finger coming in contact with my wet core. "Shhhh babygirl, gotta be quiet", he groaned. 

 

"So so wet baby. Your little pussy feels so wet".

 

I was so lost in the feeling he gave me. His hand slid faster between my folds, always stopping to circle my clit. Suddenly I felt my head being pulled back, his left hand tangled in my hair while the other continued to pleasure me. Soft lips pressed to my neck trailing kisses up and down my throat, claiming every inch of skin noticeable. A whimper fell from my mouth at the new building pleasure. Harry's tongue had escaped the confinement of his beautiful mouth licking up the front of my throat, while his first finger slowly sank into my pussy.

 

"Mhmmm your pussy's so tight around my finger baby. I can barely move it", he moaned out, his thumb moving up to circle my clit. I felt my core unclenching, relaxing around Harry's finger as he started to move it faster. The pleasure was no doubt amazing. Feeling Harry's thick long finger moving inside me was undescribable, and he was using only one finger. 

 

"I'm s-so close", I whimpered out trying to push myself down onto Harry's finger. "Now now baby, don't be greedy", he smirked. His hand untangled from my hair landing a sharp smack onto my left cheek. "Harry", I moaned jolting at the feeling. Suddenly I felt empty. Everything stopped. 

 

I looked up seeing Harry's eyes slightly darkening, looking deeply into mine. "Why'd you stop?" I whined softly needing to feel his touch again. He had removed his fingers and I suddenly felt incomplete. He slowly brought his finger up to his mouth, pink heart-shaped lips encircling it. My mouth slowly parted as I watched him taste me, licking away any trace of me on his fingers. He hummed softly before removing his finger. 

 

"Well baby I stopped because you're being a very naughty girl", he said his fingers around my chin. I frowned while looking into his eyes unsure why. He started speaking slowly to me, making it seem as if I was a little child. 

 

"Reason one is because you started being greedy when Daddy was fingering your pussy, baby. And reason two is because you called me Harry and not Daddy", he finished waiting for my reaction. I slowly nodded letting what he said sink in. 

 

"So as your punishment, you don't get to cum until the next time you see Daddy", he said a small smirk plastering his face. I nodded before shyly saying, "I'm sorry Daddy". 

 

"Good girl, now let's head back downstairs", he said before walking over towards the door. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying so far! I will try to update as much as possible. Some days I will be doing double updates so look out for those!


End file.
